


A playlist for the volleyball boys

by dinonuggiestuesday



Series: Music playlists for ships and characters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: A playlist link too my tsukkiyama and yamaguchi playlists
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Music playlists for ships and characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143761
Kudos: 2





	A playlist for the volleyball boys

I made a tsukkiyama playlist and a spotify playlist fir yamaguchi because i kin him here they are

If you have any song suggestions to add to any of these or the links dont work feel free to comment below about it!!

I'll be adding more songs as time goes on

Tsukkiyama:<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0KXowrehNTZW7dfUeOfatj?si=4gKMuv48R7me29fEibDB9g>

Yamaguchi:<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3GQgqhQRCNDGzoh4V54FUI?si=9HJrTBHeRFytcj6zT3Wf4w>


End file.
